ROBLOX Got Talent Wiki
ROBLOX Got Talent ROBLOX Got Talent is the ROBLOX version of the international Got Talent brand. It is currently uploaded to YouTube, and has no plans to debut on a TV network. Since 2017, ROBLOX Got Talent has existed under numerous names such as "Talent on ROBLOX,". At current name "ROBLOX Got Talent", there are lots of people asking to audition, which can be done on ROBLOX. Applying to Audition The most common way of applying is asking via ROBLOX chat, however it has been known that an application has been submitted via our Discord, which although called "Friends Universe", is joinable by anyone. Discord is our preferred way for you to apply, as ROBLOX's "hashtags" prevent some words. Join our Discord here to apply: ☀https://discord.gg/b6WEYPQ Join our ROBLOX Got Talent group: https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=3546637 Fatties The judges of ROBLOX Got Talent are currently as follows: lDrGary is the national idiot of ROBLOX Got Talent. He is the main builder of the game and decides the judges and staff roles. He sometimes makes shirts and pants for the ROBLOX Got Talent group. He is a judge. The ROBLOX Got Talent group is pubic and anyone can join. (Link above) DRCarter649 is one of the Co-Owners of ROBLOX Got Talent. He is a builder of the game and is a member of ROBLOX Got Talent's Admin Team. He can choose roles for users under the Admin role. He is a judge. stobartbgt is a judge on ROBLOX Got Talent. He is a builder of the game and is a member of ROBLOX Got Talent's Admin Team. stobartbgt's time of RGT started in February of 2018, making him the newest judge to RGT. Ballisticbil is the longest serving judge of ROBLOX Got Talent. He plays the roles of two characters on ROBLOX, Bill and Katie. Katie is the main judge on ROBLOX Got Talent, however on some occasions, Bill does appear. The Name Change ROBLOX Got Talent was previously titled "Got Talent ROBLOX". The name change occurred after impact from YouTube gave the show shit. The name change was to give the show a "new, fresh start". When the show was named Got Talent ROBLOX, most of the acts uploaded to YouTube were "fake" and Role-Play. The judges asked the questions, such as "What's your name?" and "What are you going to do for us today?",and used ROBLOX's in-game admin commands to create the "answers" from the acts. There was nobody on the stage for the act, in which the judges depicted, by also using the admin commands to make out like the act was talking, and to start and stop music and sound effects. A few times during Got Talent ROBLOX, the judges got on stage and did a guest act, some of the rare moments during a video for YouTube when somebody was actually seen on stage. The viewers got angry at this, and so we decided to stop Got Talent ROBLOX. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse